


Brand New Day

by pairatime



Series: A George and Alex Story [17]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex says good bye and moves forward at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New Day

Six months later

Alex took a deep breath as he paused, looking up at his and Kyle’s Oak. Its leaves already turned shades of red, orange and yellow for fall but the grass that covered the hill was clear of fallen leaves. Alex started up the hill stepping into the shade offered by the tree and out of the afternoon sun until he reached the massive trunk.

Alex reached out and traced the heart and letters he and Kyle had carved into the Oak before he started talking aloud, to the Oak, to himself, and to Kyle, “You were right, I was stuck in the past and almost couldn’t see what was right in front of me.”

Alex stopped talking for a moment as he spread his fingers out covering as much of the heart as he could, “George is a good guy, he always wants to do the right think, sometimes it sucks he’s such a goodie-two shoes, he’s a good surgeon, not for plastics but…he’s good under stress, better then me…not that I’ll ever tell him that but he is. And…he makes me happy; I really think I make him happy too. That’s why I’m here. To say good bye and reunite these,” Alex finished as he slipped his hand into pocket and pulled out a gold band, “I can’t really move on and be happy with him until I do,” he added before he knelt beneath the tree and brushed away the bark and dirt around one of the roots until he could press the ring as deep under the root as he could, just like he’d done before.

“I think he could be it, I’m not 100% sure. I’ve only known him a bit over a year, it’s not the 17 it took me to realize that you were it but…I really think this could be it for me, I hope,” Alex told Kyle and the Oak as he stood up and brushed the dirt from his hands with his pants before pressing it over the heart, “I just wanted to let you know before…I just needed to do this first.”

Alex dropped his hand and started walking down the hill and back to the car, and his man, waiting by the road.

The End


End file.
